


Puppies

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Fluff, Gen, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Derek deserves puppies and kitties cuddling him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies

It starts with his neighbor’s German shepherd.  
Derek heard the old man saying that he couldn’t take care of the somehow still young dog any more, that he was too energetic for him, and Derek offered to take him in.  
Just in case the old man still wanted to, you know, see him from time to time.  
And just like that, Gedalia becomes a fixture in the Pack’s loft.  
There is something to be said about dogs reacting to wolves, in the sense that it helps with the education of the young dog, who does have a contagious energy to him.  
Then, Derek cannot in good conscience leave the two stray kittens abandoned in a box near the supermarket.  
Rom and Rem are quiet, eerily so, and Gedalia loves to wrap his big frame around them to keep them warm.  
And Derek loves to wolf out to cuddle the three of them, letting the kittens climb on his back and play with his long, fluffy tail.  
He has no excuse for adopting Regala, except for his inability to resist the absolutely adorable face of the mongrel when she looks up at him, her little pink tongue lolling out of her mouth like a smirk.  
Derek particularly enjoys her ability to just come and sit on his lap whenever he gets in one of his mood.  
He delights in the fact that she seems weary of everybody around him except for Stiles and Scott’s mother.  
For his birthday, Stiles gets him to adopt Snowflake - but her behavior forces everybody to call the half-Chow chow, half-Spitz “Sourdog” pretty quickly.  
Amazingly, the only two individuals she doesn’t growl after are the kittens, who sleep between her two gigantic paws.  
And then Prowl enters his life.  
The black Norwegian Forest cat reigns over the whole loft like it’s his birthright.  
No one dares to make him move or to punish him, because he only needs to jump on top of a piece of furniture and to look down on them to silence them.  
All except Stiles.  
Watching Stiles with the black cat feels like Derek is given the opportunity to look at the young man when they met from an outsider point of view.  
“Oh you love me, you big spitting lump,” he hears Stiles cooing at the cat who is wagging his tail dangerously slowly.  
Derek swoops in, clutching the cat to his chest and Prowl immediately relaxes in his arms, rubbing his chin against Derek’s chest.  
The look in Stiles’ eyes is worth getting his beige shirt covered in black hair.  
And the way Prowl nonchalantly shows Rom and Rem how to, well, prowl on the exposed beams, nudging their little paws when they’re not as stealthy as they should, makes something stir in Derek’s heart.  
So yeah, the loft is slowly turning into a cats and dogs island.  
Like he cares.


End file.
